Close to Home
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: When a killer emerges near Quantico, the team starts to suspect Reid.  Even Morgan, who is in a secret relationship with Reid questions when he fits the profile so well.
1. Secrets

**I planned this a very very long time ago when I was watching Season 1. As a result, this take place in Season 1 with the original team.**

* * *

><p>Morgan was the last person in the meeting room, and the briefing started right away. JJ stood at the end of the table, and two pictures were on the screen, both of male bodies.<p>

"Two men found dead two weeks apart in Springfield, Virginia. Both were stabbed in the genitals, causing them to bleed to death. The first victim Riley Price was 21 and found in a nightclub. The second victim, Josh Lethbridge, 25, was found in a dumpster in a back alley," JJ stated.

"Any connection found between the victims?" Hotch asked.

"None that we could find," JJ said. "Riley was a college student, and Josh was a high school dropout working at a gas station. They lived miles apart."

"It seems to be random," Elle said. "It doesn't look like they were picked based on their similarities." The first victim, Riley was white, whereas Josh was black.

"They're both males around the same age," Reid pointed out. "I don't think it's random."

Gideon nodded. "The M.O. suggests that it's all about sexual release. This unsub is getting off at these killings. His type seems to be young males. We're going to be looking for someone in his twenties."

"Other than the fact that he stabbed both men in the genitals is there anything in common with the killings?" Morgan asked.

JJ bit her lip. "Nothing apparent. The first victim was given a low dose of chloroform and then stabbed in a crowded nightclub. The second was in a back alley, first knocked out with a blunt object, then stabbed."

"It's possible he's been killing for longer and no one has connected the killings," Hotch said.

"Well he must be confident is he's killing someone in such a public place. How could no one notice a murder going on in a club?" Morgan asked.

"These places are loud and crowded," Elle said. "The unsub could have been dancing with the victim and no one would notice that he subdued him with chloroform and stabbed him. Then he just dragged the body to the nearest bench."

"Still, killing in public means he's confident. He knows what he's doing," Hotch said.

"The first killing was public... The second private," Gideon said. "That means it doesn't matter to him. Maybe it's not just about sexual gratification. Maybe he wants to show us that he's too smart to get caught. But he doesn't know that we're smarter."

* * *

><p>Springfield was twenty minutes away by car. Still, by the time they got to the police station, the team was ready to give the profile. JJ introduced the team to Police Chief Martin, whom she had spoke to earlier and he gathered all the cops into the bull pen.<p>

"The man we're looking for is between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five," Gideon started. "He's highly intelligent. He doesn't leave any DNA behind, but more importantly he completely changes the nature of his crime between killings."

"What we mean by that, is that he doesn't do things the same way twice," Hotch said. "The locations and victims have nothing to do with each other. In both cases the victims were stabbed in the genitals, but other than that the murders have nothing in common with each other."

"This means the unsub is smart," Reid said. "He knows to cover his tracks. He'll be educated and probably have a job that shows this off. He may work in law enforcement."

"We know that he's smart enough that he could kill in a public nightclub," Gideon said. "He's confident in his ability to kill, but he's not confident in his ability to charm his victims. The first, he chloroformed, then second he hit on the head with a blunt object like a baseball bat. This means he can't convince the victims to come with him."

Hotch nodded. "He will be socially awkward and isolated. He won't appear to be threatening. We hope this will help. If you have any questions, you can ask Gideon or myself."

* * *

><p>The case couldn't have been closer to home. One of the advantages of this was that they got to go home at the end of the day. Morgan always felt a little odd sleeping in his own bed when he was on the case. Still, it was comforting to be in his own space. But most of all, the advantage was that he could talk to Reid alone, which he had been dying all day to do.<p>

They met at Morgan's house, the same place they always met. Without a word passing between them, Reid took off his coat and flopped onto the couch with a yawn.

"Hey, how's it going?" Morgan said awkwardly.

"Tired," Reid said simply. "What's wrong? You seem weird."

"How come you didn't tell the team you were there?" Morgan asked, taking a seat on the couch.

A look of recognition appeared in Reid's eyes. "Oh, I see. I didn't think it was important."

"Come on, Spencer," Morgan said. "You know that's something you should have told the team. You could have seen something important there and you didn't even realize it."

"I didn't see anything."

Morgan sighed. He couldn't help but think that Reid was full of secrets. His whole life was a secret. Morgan wasn't comfortable with keeping their relationship a secret. He wondered if Reid was just keeping secrets from the world, or if he was left out of secrets too.

"I left at twelve, I probably wasn't even there when it happened," Reid said.

"It'll look bad if they find out you were there," Morgan said.

"So they won't find out," Reid said, glaring at Morgan meaningfully.

"How many secrets am I going to have to keep for you?" Morgan asked.

"Don't be mad..." Reid said with puppy dog eyes.

"Tough luck, I'm mad," Morgan said unconvincingly.

Reid cuddled up close to Morgan. He planted a bunch of little kisses on Morgan's neck. "Are you still mad?"

"Very."

Reid gave Morgan a sweet little kiss on the mouth. "Still mad?"

"Yep."

Reid crawled on top of Morgan's lap, and this time gave him a much more intense kiss. It lasted ages, their tongues deep in each other's mouths. "Still?"

"I don't know," Morgan said playfully. "I think that I need a bit more convincing."

Reid giggled. "I think that could be arranged." He got up and grabbed Morgan by the hand, dragging him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow! Review please?**


	2. Nightmares

It had started four months before. It was after a case where it first appeared to be a Satanic killing, but it turned out that it was a popular kid who happened to be the sheriff's son. He had tried to frame a kid who lead a group called Lords of Destruction that opposed religion and had a habit of painting pentagrams.

Reid had asked Morgan about nightmares. Morgan had gotten flustered at first. He told Reid to ask Gideon, and when he saw that Reid wouldn't, he told Hotch and Gideon about it.

Reid got pissed when he found out. "This is exactly what I get for trusting someone, it gets thrown back in my face," he told Morgan. The words were like a knife to Morgan's heart.

Morgan told him all about the nightmares he had after he started with the BAU. How he had told the police he needed more victims to complete a profile. How when the next victim showed up, he saw her cold dead eyes, wide open, accusing him of asking for her death. How he had saw her eyes every time he closed his.

Then the killer grabbed Reid and pointed a gun to his head. Morgan was the only one there to talk him out of shooting. He had succeeded, but he had been more scared than he remembered being in a long time. What if he hadn't been able to save Reid?

Morgan knew both of them would have their share of nightmares that night. After they got back to the station he caught Reid alone. Still feeling a rush of emotions, thinking about how his friend could have died, he took a chance. "Hey, kid. You want to come home with me? Maybe I can help you with those nightmares."

Reid looked at him with these wide eyes, and Morgan couldn't help but think about if he hadn't saved Reid how those eyes could be dead and accusing, just like the girl in his dreams. "Morgan what are you saying?"

"I think you know," Morgan said.

For one of the longest moments of Morgan's life, there was no reply. "...Okay."

* * *

><p>"We still have nothing to go off of," Reid said the day after they had given the profile. They were back at the police station, but they didn't know what the next step would be. "With two victims I can't make a geographic profile and we don't know what we're looking for."<p>

"We have a profile," Hotch said. "I think we should pursue the law enforcement angle. Pay attention to the police. Notice anyone acting suspicious that fits the profile."

"You know who fits the profile?" Elle said. "Reid does." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Reid turned crimson. "Are you seriously suggesting I might be the unsub?"

"I don't know," Elle replied. "You tell me."

Gideon glared at Elle. "We know that's not how to use a profile. Just because you find someone who fits the general idea of the profile doesn't mean he's the unsub."

Still, Hotch stared at Reid as if examining whether or not he was the killer. "Where were you the night of the murders, Reid?"

"At home. What difference does it make?" Reid made defensively.

Morgan felt uncomfortable, knowing that Reid was lying. Reid had told him that he was going out to meet a friend at the nightclub the night of the first murder. Morgan didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was feeling just a tiny bit of doubt. Why was Reid acting so suspicious? And he fit the profile so well...

"That's not a real alibi," JJ pointed out.

"I can't help that! I was at home I can't change where I was!"

_No, but you can lie about it_, Morgan thought. _What else are you lying about, Reid?_

"He doesn't fit the profile anyway," Gideon pointed out. "Reid isn't gay."

"Didn't we profile that he will be a closeted homosexual? No one would know that the unsub was gay," JJ said.

Morgan's heart was pounding. That sounded exactly like Reid. And he wasn't just smart he was a genius. He would be able to hide that he had murderous intent... Just like the unsub...

"Innocent until proven guilty," Gideon said. "I think this meeting is over. Morgan I need to talk to you for a minute."

The rest of the team filed out, leaving Gideon and Morgan. "What do you need to talk about?"

"You've been awfully quiet," Gideon pointed out. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Morgan lied. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked. "Are you sure there's something you're not telling us?"

Morgan thought about it. There was so much he wasn't telling. All of it was secrets he was keeping for Reid. Would he be able to cover up his lover's lies? He remembered telling JJ and Elle that he was dating someone younger, someone who was a friend... The team was expert profilers. Was he kidding himself that he could hide anything?

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't put this up yesterday. I tried, but every time I went to Doc Manager it told me I wasn't logged in. Not sure if the next chap will be out tomorrow because I'm having a bit of a tough time with it. Thanks for reading, and it would make me very happy if you took the time to review.**


	3. Crime Scene

The killer was shrouded in black from head to toe, hiding in the bushes. It was a quiet park, not more than a handful of people came at night. But that was enough. The killer only needed one victim.

Still, the unsub waited for the perfect victim, the perfect time to strike. A young man came and sat on a park bench by himself. He took to the killer's liking.

The killer casually strolled over to the bench, where the man was listening to an iPod. "Hey, do you mind is I sit here?"

"Not at all," the man said, moving over a bit so the killer would have more space.

The killer looked around. There was no one in sight. No one lurking around who could hear or see anything. The unsub reached into their jacket pocket and gently touched a knife, before pulling it out of their pocket.

Quickly, all in one motion, one gloved hand covered the victim's mouth, while the other stabbed the man directly in the genitals repeatedly. The man tried to cry out and bite the killer's hand, but there was no one to hear his muffled cries.

The killer held their hand over the victim's mouth until he passed out from blood loss, then as the man slumped over the made off into the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>It was five hours before anyone found the body. A young woman named Laura was jogging through the park, when she had seen the body slumped over on the bench. At first she thought that it was just some bum who fell asleep in the park. But then she saw the blood, and the cold dead eyes.<p>

She called the police right away. It wasn't long before not only the cops showed up, but the FBI.

"You're the one who found the body?" Hotch asked Laura. She nodded. "Did you touch it?"

"No, I didn't touch him at all," Laura said. There were tears in her eyes. She was still shook up.

The team stepped under the crime scene tape to examine the body. "It doesn't look like there's any other injuries besides the stabbing," Reid declared.

"Last victim was hit on the head," Morgan said. "The first subdued with chloroform. It looks like this time our unsub was confident enough to stab without knocking the victim out."

"He just leaves the bodies on the scene of the murder. He never moves them. Why?" Gideon asked.

"It's not because he's disorganized," Elle pointed out. "He makes sure there's no DNA or fingerprints."

"Maybe he's confident that he's covered his tracks," Reid suggested.

"Something doesn't add up," Hotch said. "Serial killers pick locations that are important to them to dump bodies. It doesn't seem to matter to this unsub where the kill takes place or where the bodies are dumped."

"It's all a game to him," Morgan said.

Gideon was surveying the body. "It looks like he's been stabbed at least three times. The other victims were only stabbed one."

"What does that mean?" Elle asked.

"It means he's getting more aggressive," Hotch said.

"That's good," Gideon said. "That means soon he's going to make a mistake."

A crowd was starting to form around the crime scene. A man in his early twenties tried to get around the crime scene tape. He was yelling, trying to get the attention of the agents.

"Stand back," Police Chief Martin said.

"You don't understand," the man said. "I have to know if this is the same guy that killed my friend. At that club Beat a couple weeks ago. I was there when he died."

"We think it's the same killer," Martin said.

Hotch walked over and the team followed him. "You said you were there when Riley died. Did you see anything?"

"I had went to get us some drinks, then I couldn't find him. I thought he just left with some chick or something. Then the next day I found out he was killed."

"I see," Gideon said. "Was it typical for him to leave with a girl?"

"Yeah, he does -did- that sometimes," the man said, then his eyes went wide. "Hey! You were there that night! The night Riley died!"

Everyone's eyes followed to where he was pointing, directly at Reid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is all about crime and doesn't have any Reid/Morgan stuff. I don't think the next chapter will be up tomorrow because I'm struggling to start it. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Interrogation

"Why did you lie about where you were the night of the first murder?" Hotch asked. The team had went back to the station and now Hotch was questioning Reid in an interrogation room. There were all kinds of conflicts of interest, but that didn't matter. Hotch wasn't going to let anyone else question his team.

"Because I thought it would sound bad if I said I was there," Reid said. He looked calm, almost too calm...

"That's not a good reason," Hotch pointed out.

"I didn't say it was," Reid said. "But it's the truth." There was a hint of derision in his voice. Like he wasn't taking it seriously.

"Why were you at the club?"

"I went to meet a friend," Reid said. "George Patterson. Want his number?" Hotch nodded and handed him a pen and piece of paper to write it on.

"Was he with you the whole time?" Hotch asked.

Reid shook his head. "He left early with a girl...around 11:30. I stayed for a bit and left around 12."

Hotch stared Reid down, his eyes serious as ever. "So you don't have an alibi."

"It would seem that way."

"Are you sticking with the story that you were at home during the second murder?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I was at home."

"Where were you last night?"

Reid bit his lip, showing the first sign of genuine nervousness since he had got there. "Morgan's house."

"When?" Hotch asked.

"Eleven pm til six this morning," Reid said.

For a moment it was totally silent as Hotch realized what that meant. "I see. Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes."

"You realize how bad this looks," Hotch said. "You're off the case. You're free to go. Stay in town."

* * *

><p>Morgan's turn in the interrogation room didn't go much better.<p>

"Where were you last night?" Hotch asked.

"At home," Morgan said.

"With Reid?"

"All night?" Hotch asked.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I slept most of the time."

"So you're not sure he was there the whole time?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Morgan replied.

"Anything else I should know?" Hotch asked.

Morgan thought about it for a moment. "Nope, that's pretty much it."

* * *

><p>"Morgan, are you mad?" Reid asked.<p>

"Yes."

The two were sitting on the couch, in opposite corners. Both of them looked equally upset. "I'm sorry," Reid said.

"For what?" Morgan asked. "Telling the truth now or for lying before?"

"Both?"

Morgan sighed deeply. "You know everyone thinks you're the unsub now, right?"

Reid curled up in the fetal position, hugging his knees. "Do you think I did it?"

"I don't know," Morgan said honestly.

"You don't trust me," Reid said disappointedly. "How could you think I did those things?"

"How can I trust you when you lie to everyone?" Morgan said.

"I didn't lie to you," Reid countered. "I told you everything. I lied to the team. That's different."

Morgan's expression suddenly turned from anger to sadness. "Yeah, but why did you have to lie? Why didn't you want to tell anyone about us?"

"Just because I want to keep our relationship a secret you think I'm a serial killer?" Reid asked angrily.

"You can never just give me a straight answer, you always have to deflect!" Morgan said, almost yelling.

"I'm sorry that I think you accusing me of murder is a bigger problem!" Reid yelled.

"I didn't accuse you of murder!"

"So you think I'm innocent?" Reid asked.

Morgan bit his lip. He didn't say anything.

"I don't think we can have a relationship if you honestly can't trust me enough to believe I'm not a killer."

"We weren't even in a relationship anyway," Morgan said.

"I'm leaving," Reid said.

"Go ahead," Morgan said. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is tiny, but I love it. I had to leave it there. If anyone's interested I'm pretty sure there will be a total of 11 chapters. Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Apology

Morgan couldn't sleep. His heart was pounding rapidly, he could hear it in his ears. As soon as Reid had left he was filled with regret. Why had he said those things?

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to collect his thoughts. Morgan realized the reason he was mad because Reid was being secretive. But he had come clean. He had told Hotch everything. At least he said he did. _Do I really think he's lying_?

No, Morgan realized. He didn't think Reid was lying. He told a little white lie, but now he righted it. So what was the big deal?

Morgan didn't want to keep the relationship a secret. But that was fixed too. Reid told the team about their relationship...

Except there wasn't a relationship anymore. Their fight had made sure of that. "We weren't even in a relationship anyway," Morgan remembered saying.

_Shit._

Morgan threw on some pants and grabbed his keys to drive over to Reid's apartment. He was afraid Reid wouldn't let him in after the fight, but fortunately he did.

"Hi," Reid said awkwardly as he answered the door. "What do you want?"

"I'm incredibly sorry, and I take back everything I said," Morgan said, trying a blanket apology.

Reid stood in the door, not letting him in. "Oh."

"Can I come in?" Morgan asked.

"I guess," Reid said, stepping out of the doorway then walking over to the couch, where he sat in silence waiting for Morgan to talk.

Morgan had spent the car ride over trying to think of what to say, but still he hadn't thought of words that seemed good enough. "I don't think you're a murderer." It sounded stupid to say. Why would he even have to say that? Why didn't he believe Reid in the first place?

Reid just sat there staring at his hands. Morgan continued. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was a jerk."

"You were," Reid said quietly. "You hurt my feelings."

Morgan took a seat next to Reid. "I know, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't."

"I don't understand how you could think I was the unsub. You're supposed to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you," Morgan said. "I was stupid. Please forgive me."

Reid sighed and didn't say anything. For what seemed like a long time, but was really only a couple minutes they just stayed quiet.

Morgan took Reid's hand and stared at his face. "Spence, I was wrong. I should have been there for you instead of being against you. I promise, I trust you. I promise I'll never be that stupid again."

Finally, Reid turned and looked at Morgan. Now Morgan could see he was crying. "I'm sorry I wanted to keep us a secret. I was scared. Morgan, I don't want to break up."

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid, who started to sob quietly. "Hey, don't cry... We're not going to break up."

Reid pulled away from the hug to look Morgan in the eye. "Really?"

"It's just a little fight," Morgan said. "We'll get over it."

Reid hugged him tight. "I love you," Morgan whispered in his ear. He immediately realized it was the first time he had ever said it, even though he had been thinking it for some time.

"I love you, too," Reid said. Morgan held onto him tight, trying to hold onto the moment forever.

* * *

><p>At Beat nightclub, the music was blaring. The loud throbbing bass made the place seem like it was vibrating and you could hardly move the place was so busy. Yet everyone was moving, shaking their hips in time to the bass.<p>

It was 11:42 pm. The killer was there. So was Riley Price, living his last minutes.

The killer drink in hand, knife in pocket wandered around scoping out prey. They found one they liked. Riley. He looked almost too young to be in the club. But he was handsome, beautiful even... And all alone.

The unsub downed their drink and sat the glass on a table before walking over. They didn't bother asking to dance with Riley they just started dancing up against him sensually. Riley didn't mind.

There was a tiny bottle of chloroform in the unsub's pocket and a rag. They reached in the pocket, carefully pouring the chloroform on the rag. Everyone around was wrapped up in their own world of dancing and intoxication. The killer got even closer to Riley, and put the cloth to his face and held it for a minute. First his face was in shock, and maybe he tried to cry out but it was too loud for anyone to hear. When the killer removed the cloth, his eyes looked glazed over.

In the unsub's other pocket was a knife. They pulled it out, and took one quick, violent motion shoving it right into Riley's penis. The blood was pouring out immediately. The killer grabbed the moaning young man and dragged him over to a bench and sat him down, and escaped before anyone ever noticed the blood.

* * *

><p>The day after Reid got taken off the case, Morgan realized that everyone thought Reid was the killer. Everyone was sitting in the meeting room talking about it.<p>

"I hate to say it, but I think he did it," JJ said. "He fits the profile perfectly and he lied about being there. People don't lie if they don't have anything to hide."

Morgan sat there silently feeling awkward.

"We don't have any evidence against him," Elle pointed out. "He covered his tracks well. He knows enough to not get caught."

Gideon who had been staring off in space looked up. "We don't have any evidence against him. That means we don't know it's him. We need to be open to the possibility of another killer."

"Jason, I understand we don't have anything to put him away," Hotch said. "But I think that it would be ignorant to pretend he doesn't look good for it. We need to keep our eyes open."

There was a knock on the meeting room door room. The team looked as if they were going to ignore it, except for Gideon who got up and opened the door.

"Hey," Reid said, his breathing heavy as if he had ran there. "I know you don't want to see me but..."

"Reid, you were taken off the case you can't be here," Hotch said.

"Just give me a second to explain," Reid said. "I think the killer's a woman. The night of the first murder it was at a club. We thought no one would notice if the unsub was dancing with the victim. But Riley wasn't gay. He wouldn't have danced with a man."

The room was silent soaking it in. "We don't know he wasn't gay," JJ said.

"We have no reason to believe he was," Morgan said.

"We didn't have any reason to believe Reid was either," Elle said. Morgan felt a surge of anger.

"Reid can I talk to you?" Gideon asked. Reid nodded and they left the room for somewhere private to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm having so much fun writing this story. Thanks everyone for reading and especially for the reviews. It really brightens my day. :)**


	6. Killer Revealed?

Josh Lethbridge was in the alley behind a rundown movie theatre. He was by himself, smoking a joint and leaning against the wall. When a figure in a dark hoodie walked over, at first he was concerned it might be a cop, but something about the dark hood covering the figure's face told him that it wasn't someone with a legitimate agenda. Then he noticed the baseball bat.

"Hey, man," Josh said, backing up. "I don't want any trouble."

The figure came forward, baseball bat in the air. Josh looked around, hoping someone would see him, but there was no one in the back alley. "Hey, come on. There's no reason to get violent..." He still couldn't make out the person's face.

Then the killer wound up and gave one swing with all the energy it possessed, straight at Josh's head. He fell over immediately unconscious.

The unsub pulled a knife out of the right pocket of his or her jacket and took one hard stab to Josh's crotch. The killer didn't bother to watch him die before throwing him into a dumpster and fleeing.

* * *

><p>Gideon walked silently out of the meeting room, Reid close in tow. "Where are we going?"<p>

"My house," Gideon said.

"Why?" Reid asked.

Gideon kept walking, right out of the police station. "We need privacy for what we're going to talk about. Absolute privacy."

"Okay..." Reid said a little confused. They got into Gideon's car and drove away.

"So Reid, everyone seems to think you're the killer," Gideon said conversationally.

"I kind of gathered that much," Reid said. "But I'm not. I mean just because I was at the first killing and kind of fit the profile doesn't mean I did it... I have no reason to kill anybody."

"I know you're not the killer," Gideon said.

"Thanks," Reid said. "I'm glad somebody trusts me."

"It's not because I trust you," Gideon said. "I happen to know firsthand you aren't the killer."

Reid was playing with his hands nervously. "How?" His voice cracked a little.

"Because, I'm the killer." Gideon turned over to see the look in Reid's eyes which was bordering on terror.

Then Gideon laughed, a little chuckle. "Come on, Reid. You don't seriously think it could be me, do you? That's the problem with this team, no one trusts each other. But it may be for good reason. I think someone on the team may be the unsub."

"Why do you think that?" Reid asked as Gideon pulled into the driveway.

Gideon waited until they were inside to respond. "I think the unsub is trying to frame you for some reason. And since the whole team is against you it makes sense it would be one of them."

"Not the whole team..." Reid said. He took a seat in a leather recliner. Gideon took a seat near him on a couch.

"I don't think we should rule out Morgan," Gideon replied. "Anything he could be angry with you about? Any grudge he could be holding against you?"

Reid bit his lip. "He sure wasn't happy about keeping our relationship a secret. I mean he can get really angry, but I know he's not a killer."

"Love is blind," Gideon mused. "What about your friend George Patterson? What's he like?"

"He's twenty-five, gay, a lawyer," Reid said. "He fits the profile."

Gideon nodded. "Any reason he might want to frame you?"

"He's jealous that I'm in the FBI, but I don't think he's jealous enough to try to frame me," Reid said.

"Now to the rest of the team," Gideon said. "Hotch, JJ, Elle, Garcia. Anyone you like for it?"

"I can't think of any reason any of them would want to get revenge."

Gideon leaned back and closed his eyes. "I don't think it's Garcia. She hasn't been quick to blame you. I don't think she has it in her."

"JJ and Elle seemed quick to blame me," Reid pointed out. "And Hotch was quick to take me off the case."

Gideon nodded. "Want some coffee?"

"Always."

Gideon walked over to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Then all of a sudden it came to him. "Reid, I know who the killer is!" He yelled, still in the kitchen.

In the other room out of Gideon's view, Reid casually dropped a hand to his gun. "Do you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took a while, I been busy with a bunch of stuff. I'll try hard to finish the next chapter quickly, especially because I left it with a cliffie. In other news, I'm thinking about writing a Criminal Minds fanfic. Would anyone be interested in reading that?**


	7. The Unsub

Gideon called Hotch right away. "Hotch, we have some important information about the case. Keep the team there at the station until we get back."

"The team isn't here," Hotch said. "I sent them home."

"Well, get them back in. This is important," Gideon said and hung up the phone.

On the way back to the station, Reid dialed Morgan's number, his heart racing.

* * *

><p>"Elle, we need you back at the station," Hotch said over the phone.<p>

"Okay, I'll be right there," Elle said. She was sitting next to Morgan, at his house. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not going back to the station."

Morgan's phone started to ring. He looked at Elle, as if deciding whether to answer it or not. "Go ahead, answer it."

It was Reid calling, but Morgan didn't want Elle to know that. He pretended he was talking to Hotch. "Okay, Hotch. I'll be there in a while. I might be a bit late." Morgan hung up the phone.

"Yes," Elle said, kissing his neck. "You'll be very late. Kiss me."

Morgan obliged. He went in for a gentle peck, but she shoved her tongue in his mouth and made the kiss last much longer.

"I love you, Morgan," Elle said. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Elle," Morgan replied. For a second, the pressure on the gun she had pressed against his temple lessened.

Up until that day he had no idea Elle was so bat shit crazy. Sure, she was smart enough to be on the team, to frame Reid, to hide her tracks. But now she was devolving. Now she seemed truly delusional, like she really believed she could make Morgan love her by pointing a gun to his head.

"Is Reid coming?" Elle asked innocently.

"What?" Morgan asked. How did she know? Reid knew she was the killer, that was why he called. And when Morgan acted as if it was Hotch calling, Reid picked up on it and said he was on his way.

"I know you were talking to him on the phone," Elle said. "You're a bad liar, Morgan. I can always tell."

Well, she may have been crazy but unfortunately she still had her wits about her.

"He's not coming," Morgan lied, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Elle laughed, a cold, heartless chuckle. "I'm glad he's coming. I'll take care of him. He's in the way of us. When he's gone it'll be just you and me..." She stared at Morgan as if waiting for some reply. He did his best to remain stony.

"When he comes, I'm going to get him to shoot himself," Elle said thoughtfully. "Do you think he'd do that for you? I think he would. You're just so damn special and he loves you so fucking much."

"He won't," Morgan said. This time he wasn't lying. He knew Reid wasn't that stupid. Reid would know that it wouldn't save Morgan. But would Reid shoot Elle, fully knowing that Elle would kill him first? It didn't seem likely. But that was the only way Morgan could she him coming out of it alive.

Elle pondered this. "I can get him to listen to me. He'll drop his weapon and try to negotiate with me. Then I'll shoot him. I think that will work nicely."

Sadly, Morgan thought it would work too.

"Then, the_ real_ fun begins," she said. "You and I are going to have so much _fun_ aren't we, Morgan?"

He didn't say anything, and remained expressionless.

"Now, tell me," Elle said. "Are you a gentle lover or do you like to rough things up?" Morgan looked away from her. She sighed and and stroked his cheek gently.

"Oh, I hear a car. I think it's Reid. Stand up." Both of them stood up, Elle keeping the gun firmly on his head.

The door knob turned and Reid pushed the door open, with the gun in his right hand. Right away he saw Morgan and Elle and pointed his gun directly at her.

"Hello, Reid," she said. "So nice of you to join us." Morgan stared into Reid's eyes apologetically.

"Elle put down the gun," Reid said.

She giggled. "See, no it's not going to work that way. I have something that you want, therefore I make the rules. You put your gun down or say bye to your boyfriend."

"I'm not putting the gun down," Reid said. "I know you don't want to hurt Morgan. You love him, right? You just want to hurt me. There's no need to involve him."

"Shoot her," Morgan said.

"Shut up!" Elle said hitting him in the head with the barrel of the gun. "You shoot me, and your lover boy ends up dead."

"Drop the gun, Elle," Reid said. "I swear to God, I'll shoot you."

She snorted. "You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't kill Morgan."

"It's quite simple logic really," Reid said. "If I shoot you, you and Morgan end up dead, and if I don't, Morgan and I end up dead. I'm pretty sure I know which I'd prefer."

"I'll shoot him if you don't put the gun down right now!" Elle shouted. The gun was shaking slightly now in her trembling grip.

Reid shook his head, still aiming for her heart.

A gun shot rang out in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you guys see this coming? I think it wasn't super obvious... well anyway. Thanks to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed. I hope you guys liked this story. I think the next chapter may be the last. :'(**


	8. The Gunshot

Elle fell down to the ground with a grunt. Morgan looked confused, and then he realized what happened. Gideon walked over, he had come through the back door and shot Elle from behind.

Reid lowered his gun and went over to Elle who was laying on the floor bleeding. First thing he did was take the gun out of her hand, then he pulled off his cardigan and put it on the wound. "Hold still. We need to get her to a hospital."

"Reid, she's not going to make it," Gideon said. "I shot her in the heart."

"It's okay," Reid said. "The bleeding's not that bad. You're going to be okay. Morgan help me carry her to the car."

Elle started to whisper, and Reid could just barely make it out. "Why... why are you helping me?"

Morgan picked up her and carried her to the car. While they were making it there, she passed out.

* * *

><p>At the hospital several hours later, Elle was stabilized. The team waited outside the room until then. Reid and Morgan entered.<p>

"You're under arrest for the murders of Riley Price, Josh Lethbridge, and Michael Brown," Reid said, and Morgan proceeded to handcuff her to the bed.

"You saved my life," Elle said to Reid, her face pale and tired.

Reid shrugged. "I wasn't just going to let you die there. Most people have a thing about letting other people die."

"I was going to kill you."

"I noticed," Reid said, feeling awkward. There was nothing that either of them could say that would make the situation any different.

"You'll take better care of him than me," Elle said.

Reid laughed, a little snort of surprise. "Well, you didn't set very high standards. If I don't hold a gun to his head, I'll be okay."

Morgan stood there, his face almost sad.

"Do you think I can pull off an insanity plea?" Elle asked.

"Good-bye, Elle," Morgan said.

* * *

><p>That evening the team (minus Elle) went out for dinner to celebrate solving the case. Unfortunately, one of their team members turned out to be the same kind of monster they spent their time hunting and the FBI would have to take major backlash. This put a bit of a sour note to the evening.<p>

Morgan and Reid sat next to each at the table. They hadn't really talked much since their argument, and had scarcely said a word to each other since the incident.

Garcia sat across from Morgan, staring at them. "I can't believe I didn't know you guys are together. My Chocolate Adonis and my Junior G-Man together, how adorable!"

Reid blushed a bright shade of red and avoided eye contact. Morgan laughed. "You know I'm really not that junior."

"Yeah, you're not," Morgan said, raising his eyebrows. Garcia practically choked on her coke. Hotch put a hand to his head in shame.

"That's more than I needed to know," JJ said.

Gideon raised his glass to make a toast. "To the Behavioural Analysis Unit. We may question each other on occasion, but we pull together when it counts the most." The team clinked their glasses together and downed their drinks.

"See?" Morgan said to Reid. "It's not so bad having everyone know."

"No," Reid agreed. "It's much better to have everything out in the open." Finally, now he felt at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm... I'm not really very happy with this chapter. Don't worry, it's not the end. I think the next chapter should wrap things up. In other news, I'm thinking about writing an AU story where the team is a rock band and Reid is the singer. Of course, it would be Morgan/Reid. Would anyone be interested in that? Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
